Sommerregentanz
by Dreamglider
Summary: "Der  Sommer war zu heiß gewesen. Zu heiß für Großbritannien und definitiv zu heiß für den Norden Schottlands." Lily/James, Oneshot


**Sommerregentanz**

Normalerweise liebte ich die Sonne. Liebte es wie die warmen Strahlen meine Haut erwärmten, liebte es stundenlange Sonnenbäder zu nehmen, liebte es morgens als erste aufzustehen, um zu sehen wie die Morgendämmerung die Nacht verdrängte. Wie gesagt: Ich liebte die Sonne. _Normalerweise._

Der Sommer war zu heiß gewesen. Zu heiß für Großbritannien und definitiv zu heiß für den Norden Schottlands. Die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts waren braun und verdorrt, sahen aus als wären sie in einen Muggelbackofen geschoben worden. Die Blätter der jahrhundertealten Bäume färbten sich schon blutrot, als sei es bereits Oktober, als sei der August nicht gerade erst zu Ende gegangen. Eine schwere Trägheit lag über dem ganzen Land, eine Trägheit von der man sich nur schwer losreißen konnte. Ich fühlte mich müde und ausgelaugt. Mit andauernder Hitze war ich noch nie besonders gut klar gekommen.

Die dicken Steinmauern schienen die Hitze ganz besonders gut zu speichern. Natürlich gab es im Schloss keine Klimaanlage, wie bei mir zu Hause. Wie auch, ohne Strom und einer niedrigen Toleranzgrenze Muggelsachen gegenüber. Auch darum verbrachte ich diesen September, der als der heißeste seit Beginn der Wetteraufzeichnungen in die Geschichte Großbritanniens eingehen sollte, hauptsächlich gut versteckt unter den Zweigen der großen Trauerweide am Rande der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Die tief hängenden Zweige hielten nicht nur die Hitze ab. _Nein_, sie schirmten mich auch vor Blicken ab. Vor den feindseligen der Slytherins und den sehnsüchtigen von James Potter. Nur so konnte ich mich auf meine Bücher konzentrieren, die mich von diesem schrecklichen, unbarmherzigen Krieg ablenkten, den täglichen Schreckensmeldungen, dem täglichen Leid.

Erst gestern hatte Marlene McKinnon, die Nachricht bekommen, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Ermordet und verbrannt. Sie war nicht meine beste Freundin, aber wir schliefen seit sechs Jahren in einem Schlafsaal. Wenn man sechs Jahre Tag und Nacht mit einem Menschen verbringt, lernt man sich normalerweise ziemlich gut kennen, aber Marlene war, genauso wie ich, ziemlich verschlossen. Ich verdrängte den Tod ihrer Eltern, wie ich so vieles verdrängte, ging ihr aus dem Weg, wie ich so vielem aus dem Weg ging.

Beim Nachdenken fielen meine Lider zu und ich merkte nicht wie ich ins Reich der Träume übersegelte. Ich träumte wirr. Alles war voller bunter Farben, vor allem ein grelles rot dominierte, zwischendurch sah ich verschiedene Gesichter. Meine Mutter, mein Vater, Petunia, Severus, James…

_James_. Er liebte mich, wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn auch liebte. Es könnte so einfach sein, wenn mein Mund einfach mal still sein würde, wenn ich einfach mal die Klappe halten könnte, wenn mein Mund nicht ein seltsames Eigenleben in seiner Gegenwart führen würde. Ja, es _könnte_ einfach zwischen uns sein.

Irgendwann öffnete ich die Augen. Ich merkte sofort, dass irgendetwas anders war. Es war _dunkel_. So dunkel wie es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gewesen war. Plötzlich gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich realisierte, dass es Donner war. Donner gleich Gewitter gleich Regen, setze mein Gehirn zusammen. Ich kroch, so schnell es ging, hinter den Zweigen hervor und sah nach oben in den Himmel. Ein kleiner Regentropfen traf meine Nasenspitze. Die Berührung durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass ich das Gefühl von Regen auf meiner Haut gespürt hatte? Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr.

Unwillkürlich breitete ich meine Arme aus, damit so viel Regen wie möglich meine Haut berührte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Seit langem hatte ich mich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Eine immense Freude staute sich in meinem Magen an und ich begann mich wie wild um meine eigene Achse zu drehen. _Ringelreihen_. Wie oft hatte ich dieses Spiel, unser liebstes Spiel, mit Petunia gespielt? Dreh dich so oft um deine eigene Achse bis du umfällst, lautete die Devise. Petunia war hielt länger durch als ich. _Immer_. Es machte mir nichts aus. Sie war meine große Schwester. Sie durfte das.

Immer wenn meine Gefühle zu überschäumen drohten, fing ich an mich zu drehen. Es katapultierte mich in die alten Zeiten zurück, als alles noch so einfach war, als Petunia noch mit gesprochen hat, als es noch keinen Krieg gab… Ich drehte und drehte und drehte mich, bis ich nicht mehr wusste, wo links und rechts, wo oben und unten war. Ich drehte mich eine gefühlte halbe Stunde, bis mein Gleichgewichtssinn praktisch nicht mehr existierte, roch den Geruch des Regens, vermischt mit den alten Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage.

Irgendwann ließ ich mich fallen. Die Landung war unsanft und nass. Selbst der steinharte Boden schien wegen des Regens überrascht, denn er hatte noch nicht begonnen das Wasser aufzusaugen. So kam es, dass ich in einer riesigen Wasserlache landete, die meine Haare und Kleidung völlig durchweichte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so liegen blieb. Vielleicht waren es nur ein paar Minuten, vielleicht sogar mehrere Stunden. Irgendwann begann mir kalt zu werden. Es war mir egal. Hier, in diesem Moment hatte ich für kurze Zeit meinen Frieden gefunden. _Frieden_. Wie erschreckend, wenn man realisiert, dass einem dieses Gefühl fremd geworden ist.

Irgendwann hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Es war _seine_ Stimme. Von einem Moment auf den anderen beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war zumindest _eins_ meiner Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ich öffnete die Augen, rappelte mich hoch und ging, klitschnass wie ich war, langsam auf ihn zu. Er schaute mich besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er mich.

Ich lächelte. Ja, es ging mir gut. Und mit dem Gedanken im Kopf küsste ich ihn…


End file.
